


Mimo - Maniac

by myouitzu



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mimo, chaeyoung, dahyun, jeongyeon - Freeform, jihyo - Freeform, kpop, nayeon - Freeform, sana - Freeform, twice, tzuyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouitzu/pseuds/myouitzu
Summary: 2 bestfriends finally getting what they want, each other.
Relationships: mimo - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Mimo - Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Maniac by Conan Gray (Also how I chose the title)   
> Enjoy!!

Momo and Mina were sat in a diner at 3am accompanied by their friends who were drunk or knocked out. 

Mina had been busy picking at her nails, she turns her head to look up at Momo, “Wanna get out of here _?_ ”

Momo smiles, “Sure _”._ Mina hops out of her seat and grabs Momo’s hand. They run happily to Mina’s car. Both girls hop in the car and rest their heads on the back of the car seats.

Everyone knew Momo and Mina had a crush on eachother, except them. Momo’s been in love with Mina for years, ever since they first met in 6th grade. Same with Mina, something about their connection was different then with their other friends. There was something special about them.

“So where do you wanna go” Momo says.

”I actually had a place in mind” Mina replies.

”Where? Where? Tell me!” Momo says excitedly.

”Hmm...It’s a surprise” Mina sticks her tongue out at Momo.

Momo pouts, “Fine...”

After 20 minutes of talking and driving they finally arrive at the place.

“Here!” Mina says.

Momo looks up from her phone, “Wow”, right in front of her was a beautiful view of the city, Seoul, all lit up at night.

They sit in the trunk of the car, staring out at the pretty view. “It’s so beautiful” Momo says.

Mina turns to her “Just like you”.

Momo blushes madly, she turns to meet Mina’s eyes. Their faces are inches away from eachother. Momo sees Mina staring at her lips. “Do I kiss her?” Momo thinks. They both know they want it. After 5 minutes, Mina finally closes the gap. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. Momo pulls back. Mina looks down, “I’m sorry about that, I-I don’t know what got into me I just-“ 

“I liked it actually”

Mina stares at Momo wide-eyed.

”You know, I’ve been meaning to tell you something for years” Momo says.

”Me too actually”

“Oh? Well, do you wanna go first?”

”S-sure” Mina says,”Here goes nothing...Um I-I like you.”

Momo is speechless. “M-Me too actually”

Mina smiles so widely, she turns and closes the gap between them. Nothing sexual, just a sweet, innocent kiss shared between them.   
  


After a while of kissing, Momo says,”So, Myoui Mina, will you be my girlfriend?”

”Yes!”. The girls hug eachother, and lay back to watch the sunrise.

”I love you Momo”

“I love you too, Mina”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh~ This is my first time writing, I hope you liked it! Sorry it’s quite short T-T


End file.
